<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Gardens of Rivendell by Tired_Probably</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469400">In The Gardens of Rivendell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Probably/pseuds/Tired_Probably'>Tired_Probably</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469400</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tired_Probably/pseuds/Tired_Probably</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which destinies hinge on encounters in a garden.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aragorn | Estel/Reader, Aragorn | Estel/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Gardens of Rivendell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Please, stop flirting with her!” Aragorn touched Boromir on the shoulder, pulling him aside. </p><p>Rivendell was bathed in golden sunlight, and in the late afternoon was quiet aside from the occasional burst of musical laughter that floated up on the wind to the small garden; or the murmur of Elvish voices passing by on the numerous paths. </p><p>Boromir, Steward-prince of Gondor, frowned. “Why?” </p><p>A small smile danced on Aragorn’s lips, twinkling in his eyes. “Because that duty falls to me.” </p><p>Boromir let out an incredulous laugh. “You? Already I must then yield to your will.” The memory of his previous opinions on a King returning to Gondor hung heavy in the air. Shrugging his shoulders the Man dismissed it. “Very well then.” He turned away with a smile -- whether genuine or not, only he could have told. </p><p>Aragorn watched as Boromir left. With a sigh the Dúnadan looked around him. Delicate flowers bloomed along a stone walkway that wound through a green sward. A bench formed of a rock that shimmered in the sunlight stood nearby, shadowed between two young trees. His heart was heavy, and a frown sat on his brow as he followed the path. Soon his mind wandered too; back to the conversation he had had the night before. </p><p>-</p><p>‘You must follow your heart.’ Arwen’s eyes shone in the moonlight, reflecting the stars high above. </p><p>Aragorn hung his head, torn between what once was destiny and where his heart now lay. ‘I must follow where--’ he was cut off.</p><p>‘Go to her. This desire is not bred of evil, and will lead to none as far as I can see.’ A soft smile was on Arwen’s lips. ‘Fate can change our paths.’ There was a hint of sorrow in her voice, but she touched him once gently on the cheek before she turned, Elven-fair, and slipped away.</p><p>Aragorn touched the spot where her fingers had been. Then he composed himself and returned to the others. </p><p>-</p><p>“Aragorn?” you spoke hesitantly. He had passed by you, seemingly unaware of your presence; unusual for the Ranger. </p><p>He turned swiftly, and something unidentifiable flashed across his face before he graciously took your hand and kissed it lightly. </p><p>“I heard your conversation with Boromir,” you spoke before he could, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, to spy on you, but…” A flush rose on your cheeks. </p><p>Aragorn only smiled, shaking his head. He was still holding your hand in his. “Perhaps it’s easier that way.” And he laughed, the sound warming your heart. </p><p>A mischievous look entered your eyes as they met his. “We’ve known each other for long enough, and now that I have glimpsed your thoughts.” You left the sentence unfinished, hoping he would know what you meant. </p><p>Instead he only raised an eyebrow. “Indeed.” </p><p>You gathered your courage. “This is the part where you offer to court me and I say yes.” </p><p>For a moment he seemed speechless. Then he pressed your hand gently, enclosing it in both of his and stepping closer. “It would be folly.” His blue eyes searched yours. “I had made my decision a moment ago, but now…” He swallowed. “You know how dangerous this journey will be. I may not come back.” </p><p>“I know.” your voice was a whisper, almost drowned out by the sound of a distant waterfall and the wind. “But I can wait.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yes.” You smiled. </p><p>“Very well then.” his voice was slightly husky. He held your face in his hands and slowly leaned in to tenderly press a kiss to your lips.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>